1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch arrangement comprising a casing and a cover, forming the enclosure for reception of a switch provided with an automatically engaging lock pretensioned by a reset spring, a re-locking button for the lock and a pivoting switch lever for the actuation of a switch button for the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch arrangement of this kind according to DE-PS No. 31 28 691 includes in the interior of the two-half casing a pivotable switch lever and a re-locking button with a separately arranged lock which may, however, form a unit with the re-locking button. The re-locking button and/or the lock are operational with the switch lever in such a way that it is only possible to actuate the switch lever when the re-locking button is operated simultaneously or sequentially. Therefore this switch arrangement needs a multitude of operation elements. For these reasons the mounting of the switch arrangement is quite complicated.